In a multi-subscription multi-standby (MSMS) communication device operating in a single radio long-term evolution (SR-LTE) mode, both a voice technology (such as 1× or any other voice technology) and long-term evolution (LTE) protocol stacks can be simultaneously active, sharing one radio reception/transmission chain. If an MSMS device receives a mobile-terminated call using a voice radio access technology (RAT), the MSMS device releases all resources used by the voice radio access technology and triggers an extended service request (ESR) on an LTE network. After completing the extended service request, the MSMS device proceeds with the mobile-terminated call by reacquiring the resources used by the voice radio access technology. The MSMS device may then execute a handoff to a base station with the strongest pilot signal before sending a page response to a general page message. The handoff to a different base station can result in a dropped mobile-terminated call when the base station does not have the mobile terminated call context.